Ethylene has received some attention as a potentially useful plant growth regulator. For example, ethylene and acetylene are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,047,874 as being useful in either gaseous form or in an aqueous solution for causing pineapple and other plants to flower and mature sooner than they would otherwise. U.S. Pat. No. 2,084,461 is directed to the use of ethylene gas, or another unsaturated hydrocarbon gas such as butylene or propylene, for inducing uniformity of blooming and fruit production in fruiting plants, especially fruit trees. U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,549 is directed to the use of aqueous solutions of ethylene and compounds which yield ethylene for inducing growth of yield crops such as soybean and corn. Although some of the findings of the effects of treating plants with ethylene are interesting from a scientific point of view, they have not met with any substantial commercial success.